


My background life as Daisy Scrimgeour

by AlenaAeterna



Series: Dans la vie de Daisy Scrimgeour [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Heterosexuality, Hogwarts Era, Homosexuality, M/M, Norwegian Mythology & Folklore, Ravenclaw, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: Tout le monde ne parlait que de Potter, comme s'il était le seul élève à avoir foulé Poudlard pendant sept ans. Aux yeux de Daisy, il n'était qu'un Gryffondor comme les autres, avec juste un passé un peu plus sombre et douloureux.Mais les autres n'étaient-ils pas aussi des victimes ?





	1. Un certain degré d'ennui

**Author's Note:**

> Notes : Ce recueil de drabbles (100 mots) est écrit à la base pour un concours sur HPF. Daisy est une OC que vous pouvez retrouver dans ma série Dans la vie de Daisy Scrimgeour.

Alors que de nombreux élèves chuchotaient entre eux, désignant le jeune Harry Potter réparti à Gryffondor, Daisy fixait le Choixpeau. Elle peinait à imaginer que ce petit bout de tissu pouvait décider, d'une certaine manière, de l'avenir des sorciers et des sorcières. Son regard dévia vers la table des professeurs où ces derniers attendaient avec, pour quelques-uns, des expressions de profonde lassitude. Ils vivaient ce moment chaque année, sans vraiment de surprise, applaudissant mollement les nouvelles recrues de Poudlard.

Les enseignants semblaient s' _ennuyer_.

Ce détail frappa tant la jeune fille qu'elle faillit ne pas entendre son nom tandis qu'on l'appelait.


	2. Des étoiles dans les yeux

La salle commune de Serdaigle émerveillait Daisy par sa beauté.

Le plafond parsemé d'étoiles lui rappelait tous ces instants d'été passés auprès de son père, à regarder la voûte céleste en énumérant les astres. Elle était persuadée que les autres maisons ne possédaient pas une vue aussi belle sur les montagnes, ni une représentation aussi magnifique que la statue en marbre de Rowena. Sa maison n'avait pas la réputation glorieuse de Gryffondor ou obscure de Serpentard mais elle se sentait à sa place dans ce décor.

Sans compter les bibliothèques qui ranimaient en elle son insatiable désir de tout savoir.


	3. Balayer son angoisse

En plus de ne pas avoir pu cacher son arrivée parce qu'elle était en retard, Daisy ne passait pas inaperçue au milieu de ses camarades. Campée sur ses deux pieds, elle refusait d'ordonner à son balai de se mettre debout, à l'écart des élèves qui volaient en riant.

Elle n'éprouvait pas ce sentiment d'allégresse qui animait les jeunes sorciers, ne s'imaginant pas quitter le sol. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, la même angoisse la taraudait depuis des années. Elle faisait corps avec son vertige.

Pourtant, contrainte par son enseignante à  _essayer_  de s'élever, elle tendit la main en grimaçant.


	4. Nuit blanche à Halloween

Depuis que le professeur Quirrell était arrivé dans la Grande Salle en déclarant qu'il y avait un troll dans les cachots, Daisy gardait le silence. Elle qui croyait que Poudlard était un lieu calme se trompait lourdement, reconsidérant l'école de sorcellerie comme un endroit peu sûr pour des apprentis sorciers.

Certains de ses camarades murmuraient avec enthousiasme, toute crainte envolée. Pour sa part, la jeune fille était prostrée dans un coin de la salle commune, le plus loin possible des fenêtres, espérant apprendre rapidement que la créature avait été vaincue.

Elle ne dormirait pas tant qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus.


	5. Au-dessus du sol

Les acclamations fusaient des gradins, bruyantes. Daisy ne soutenait aucune des équipes, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts alors que son vertige la reprenait. Sa place de spectatrice était trop haute, le sol lui paraissait lointain et les mouvements rapides des joueurs accentuaient son état.

Elle observa à peine les attrapeurs alors que l'équipe rouge et or marquait un point, priant simplement pour une victoire brève, que ce fût Gryffondor ou Serpentard. Son unique désir était de rejoindre la terre ferme, de s'éloigner de tout ce vacarme.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres alors qu'elle songeait qu'elle n'aimait pas le Quidditch.


	6. Marque de tendresse

La tête sous ses couvertures, Daisy refusait de se lever, essayant de profiter pleinement de la chaleur de son lit. Les exclamations de certains de ses camarades lui parvenaient, lui rappelant que c'était Noël. Elle n'avait pas pu rentrer chez elle, son père avait eu trop de travail et il lui avait recommandé de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances.

Elle fut surprise de constater qu'un cadeau l'attendait dans la salle commune de Serdaigle, encore plus en voyant qu'il provenait de son père. Ils n'étaient certes pas réunis pour les fêtes mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de penser à elle.


	7. Rentrer chez soi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici donc le dernier drabble sur la première année.

La tête posée contre la vitre du train, Daisy attendait avec impatience son arrivée à la gare de King's Cross. Ses camarades de compartiment discutaient encore de la victoire de Gryffondor lors de la coupe des Quatre Maisons mais elle ne participait pas à la conversation. Elle se moquait bien de toutes les épreuves traversées par Potter et ses amis, des dangers qu'ils avaient affrontés tous les trois sans aide extérieure.

Pour l'instant, elle rêvait juste de rentrer chez elle, pour partager ses découvertes avec son père. Sa maison n'était pas aussi magique que Poudlard mais elle recelait ses souvenirs.


	8. Les deux absents

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où l'un de ses camarades lui demanda où se trouvait Harry Potter que Daisy remarqua qu'il n'était pas à la table des Gryffondor, pas plus que son ami aux cheveux roux. Non seulement ils avaient bousculé le classement lors de la coupe des Quatre Maisons l'année précédente mais ils se permettaient aussi de ne pas venir au banquet de rentrée.

Si les rumeurs disaient la vérité alors les deux adolescents étaient arrivés à Poudlard à bord d'une voiture volante.

Bravo pour la discrétion envers les moldus. Comme quoi être célèbre ne garantissait pas vraiment l'intelligence.


	9. Ce sourire qui sonne faux

Les filles de Serdaigle attendaient avec impatience le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, s'extasiant sur son physique et ses aventures. Certaines avaient déjà empilé leurs livres sur les tables, pour avoir une seconde signature, pour voir leur enseignant se pencher vers elles en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Assise au fond de la classe, Daisy soupirait intérieurement. Elle avait acheté les ouvrages de Lockhart parce qu'ils se trouvaient sur la liste scolaire mais elle ne s'intéressait pas à ce qu'il faisait. À chaque fois qu'il souriait à quelqu'un, elle ne lisait sur ses lèvres qu'une hypocrisie détestable.


	10. L'école des dangers

Assise en compagnie de ses camarades de maison, Daisy ne parlait pas, écoutant les hypothèses de certains Serdaigle sur l'inscription ensanglantée découverte sur un mur, à côté du corps pétrifié de Miss Teigne. Le message était clair, il s'agissait d'une mise en garde, mais ils ignoraient contre qui. Tout ce que Daisy savait, c'était que le mal rôdait, à la recherche de ses prochaines victimes.

Au lieu de débattre avec les autres, elle se leva, rejoignant le dortoir des filles. Le silence était pesant mais il lui offrait le calme nécessaire pour réfléchir tranquillement. Que se passait-il encore à Poudlard ?


	11. Potter à l'infirmerie

Peu fière de son stratagème qui lui évitait d'assister au match de Quidditch, Daisy observait l'infirmerie de Poudlard, honteuse d'avoir simulé un malaise. Son vertige était plus grand que sa curiosité mais comme Potter et Malefoy s'affrontaient, elle en entendrait parler rapidement.

Déclarée apte à retourner à son dortoir, Daisy allait quitter les lieux. Elle ne fut presque pas surprise de voir le Survivant arriver, le teint pâle et mal en point. Ce qui l'étonna le plus fut l'angle bizarre de son bras et l'expression exaspérée d'Hermione Granger.

La Serdaigle était prête à parier que Lockhart était dans le coup.


	12. Le club de Lockhart

Faith arriva en courant, essoufflée, souriant à sa camarade avec des étoiles dans le regard.

\- Lockhart vient d'ouvrir un club de duel.

Daisy eut un profond soupir, suivant sa meilleure amie à contrecœur. Plus l'année avançait et moins elle supportait leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il ne leur avait rien appris de bien concret depuis septembre et elle doutait sérieusement de ses capacités.

Elle découvrit que de nombreuses filles de Poudlard attendaient leur enseignant, comme des groupies s'apprêtant à assister à un concert. À croire que personne ne se rendait compte de la sombre situation actuelle.


End file.
